


The Final Task

by pearlietook



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: KH3 spoilers, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlietook/pseuds/pearlietook
Summary: After Vexen and Demyx are done with their task, there is only one thing left to be done to rid them of Xehanort's power.
Kudos: 20





	The Final Task

**Author's Note:**

> tw: death/assisted suicide

The vessel had been delivered... the final fights were taking place. Their role in this war was over. Their job was done. There was only one thing left to be done.

Even didn’t bring up his final plan to anyone except one other person. He didn’t tell Demyx, not wanting to scare the younger man. He definitely didn’t bring it up to Ienzo, knowing he would probably protest. No, the only one who was clued into the final actions was Aeleus. The only reason Even told him was that there could be someone on standby should his plan not pan out correctly. Had Aeleus been more of a vocal person, he probably would have objected in some way, but he wasn’t. Deep down he knew that this was something that needed to happen.

Even asked the nocturne to meet him on the outskirts of Radiant Garden, under the guise of a celebratory drink. Demyx, who was always one for parties and never one to turn down invitations, did so without a second thought. When he arrived, it was just Even, standing upon a hill that overlooked the garden. It wasn’t the big party Demyx had expected, but he shrugged it off. He couldn’t imagine Even throwing a party anyway.   
As he approached, Even turned and acknowledged him with a nod and a small smile.  
“I’m glad you were able to make it.”  
Demyx shrugged, “of course... hate to miss this.... bumping celebration.”  
Even rolled his eyes and shook his head. “There are still pieces at work, boy. So for now it will only be the two of us.”  
That was a lie. Aeleus was not too far off, but Demyx didn’t seem to notice in the slightest.

“I just...” Even began, before producing two bottles of some inconspicuous cold beverage. “Wanted to thank you for your assistance in all of this.” He hesitated before passing one of the bottles along to Demyx, “Things would not have worked out had you not been there... So this is just a small token of my appreciation.”  
Demyx took the bottle, rolling it from hand to hand, “Cracking open a cold one with the boys after a long day’s work? Don’t mind if I do, man.”

The two opened their bottles and briefly clanked the necks together before indulging. Well, Even watched and made sure Demyx was drinking the substance before he did himself. After taking a big gulp, Demyx let out a sigh of satisfaction. “Man... good thing you’re the ice guy.” He gestured to his drink, “Perfectly cool.”   
Even looked away, wanting to roll his eyes but restrained himself. He didn’t want to show any hostility at this moment.   
After a few more sips in silence, Demyx yawned and stretched his arms back. “So what are your plans..? Now that this is all over?”  
Even turned back to him, partly to acknowledge that he was being talked to but mostly to check on the symptoms. He could tell Demyx’s eyes were growing heavier, but the goofball still had the same stupid grin on his face.

“I don’t know just yet...” Even answered, “What about you?”

Demyx put his hand over his mouth, unable to keep the yawns at bay. He figured he should probably take a seat. “I dunno, man. Just vibe I guess.”  
After a moment of hesitation, Even took a seat next to Demyx. Why wasn’t he feeling the effects like Demyx was? He shook his head, chasing away the thoughts and just took another sip of his drink. The nocturne soon laid down on his back, looking up at the sky that was now turning shades of orange and pink with the coming sunset. His golden eyes that weren't quite his stayed open lazily, watching as a few birds flew by.  
Even kept his head low, watching the younger man out of the corner of his eye. He was still very much alert and trying to keep all concern away from his demeanor. Even glanced up in the general direction of where he knew Aeleus was. Despite not being able to spot him directly, he trusted that the guard had his eyes on the pair. He gave his head a small shake before his attention was taken back to Demyx by a sound.

The nocturne began humming. It was a small tune that was occasionally broken by a yawn, but it continued just the same. Demyx’s eyes fluttered closed, yet still, his humming persisted. Light and carefree. Completely unaware of the circumstances he was in.

The hum only stopped when there was no more breath to draw.

Even reached over quickly to check for any sign of life, but when the smokey particles of darkness began to swirl around the man, he knew that his plan had worked. Well... partially.

He held Demyx in his arms a moment, clenching his jaw tightly as the young nocturne faded away into nothing. He knew that this was what needed to be done, but seeing someone so young pass on... and knowing it wasn’t their first time.... it broke something inside Even.

Soon, Demyx was fully gone. Only Even remained. He began examining his arms and feeling his chest. Why hadn’t the blasted poison worked on him as well? He grabbed his bottle which had since tipped over and examined it. No clue to be found.

He looked up as a shadow soon towered over him. Aeleus stood before him, looking down at him with concern. Even just shook his head again, a look of fear in his eyes.

“So it didn’t work....” Aeleus’ voice came in a soft tone.   
Even looked away, hanging his head, blond hair covering his face.   
“Even maybe we don’t have to go this way...” Aeleus spoke again, taking a knee in front of his fellow apprentice, “Maybe there’s something else-“  
“No.” Even shook his head, swallowing hard. He looked up to Aeleus once more, “It’s okay... this has to be done...”  
The usually stoic bodyguard frowned deeply, watching as Even shifted on his knees to turn his back to him. Even brought all of his hair to cover one shoulder. “My only request.... is that you make it swift....” 

Aeleus hesitated. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now. Never the less, he brought his hands up to gently grip the sides of Even’s neck.  
Even took in a very shaky breath, closing his eyes and thinking of the end goal. Thinking of a normal life. With Ienzo... with the other apprentices... with Ansem himself...  
“I’ll... count to ten.... okay?” Aeleus murmured quietly.  
Even nodded, “Yes.... of course...”

“1.....2...


End file.
